Before You New Me
by waterlooroadfan2012
Summary: Waterloo road/ Home And Away/ Casualty story. Mainly Waterloo road based :)


**Hi Guys! So this is my latest story it is a cross over between Casualty, Waterloo Road and Home and Away. I haven't decided whether this is going to be my main story yet or not. This chapter is for you guys just to get to know the characters so you don't have to read it if you don't want to- its just for you guys to get to grips with the characters. Enjoy! :)**

 **Megan.**

* * *

 **Casualty members**

* * *

Name: Thomas 'Tom' James Kent

Age: 29 Gender: male

Birthday: 14 March 1984

Occupation: Pediatric Doctor, emergency medicine

Hair: Brown/blonde

Eyes: Brown

Height: 1.88m (6ft 2in)

Relationship status: in a relationship

Girlfriend: Samantha Alexa Nichols

Personality: genuine nice guy, cheeky chappy, loves messing around, can get angry easily

* * *

Name: Adrian 'Fletch' Fletcher

Age: 39

Gender: male

Birthday: October 5 1974

Occupation: nurse

Hair: black/Brown

Eyes: Brown

Height: 1.83m (6ft)

Ex wife: Natalie Fletcher

Relationship status: single

Love interest: Tess Batemen

Personality: a proper cheeky chappy, loves a good laugh and joke, occasional pranker

* * *

Name: Samantha Alexa Nichols

Age: 28

Gender: female

Birthday: August 12 1985

Occupation: doctor, emergency medicine

Hair: Brown/blonde

Eyes: Brown

Height:1.77m (5ft 10in)

Relationship status: In a relation ship

Love interest: Thomas 'Tom' James Kent

Personality: well manned, loyal, protective doesn't trust easily.

* * *

Name: Charlie Fairhead

Age: 65

Gender: male

Birthday: 4 April 1948

Occupation: nurse

Hair: grey

Eyes: Brown

Height: 1.72m (5ft 8in)

Relationship status: single

Love interest: none

Personality: kind, caring, loving, friendly

* * *

Name: Tess Batemen

Age: 55

Gender: female

Birthday: 20 June 1958

Occupation: nurse

Hair: black

Eyes: Brown

Height: 1.67m (5ft 4in)

Relationship status: single

Love interest: Adrian 'Fletch' Fletcher

Personality: loves her job, will do anything for anyone

* * *

Name: Jeffery 'Jeff' Collier

Age: 44

Gender: men

Birthday: April 5 1969

Occupation: paramedic

Hair: little bit of grey/ Brown hair

Eyes: Brown

Height: 1.77m (5ft 10in)

Relationship status: married/ single

Love interest: none/ Kathleen 'Dixie' Dixon

Personality: caring, funny, lovable, loves calling people princes

* * *

Name: Kathleen 'Dixie' Dixon

Age: 45

Gender: female

Birthday: 17 July 1968

Occupation: paramedic

Hair: blonde/Brown

Eyes: Brown

Height: 1.77m (5ft 10in)

Relationship status: married/single

Love interest: Jeffery 'Jeff' Collier

Personality: caring, loyal, funny, good to get along with

* * *

Name: McKenzie 'Big Mac' Chalker

Age: 50

Gender: male

Birthday: November 28 1963

Occupation: porter turned paramedic

Hair: little bit of grey/ Brown

Eyes: Brown

Height: 1.77m (5ft 10in)

Relationship status: single

Love interest: none

Personality: big friendly giant, funny, tempermental.

* * *

Name: Zoe Hannah

Age: 40

Gender: female

Birthday: 25 June 1973.

Occupation: doctor, lead consultant, emergency medicine

Hair: black

Eyes: Brown

Height: 1.72m (5ft 8in)

Relationship status: single

Love interest: none

Personality: stern but caring

* * *

Name: Noel Garcia

Age: 39

Gender: male

Birthday: 14 May 1974

Occupation: receptionist

Hair: black

Eyes: Brown

Height: 1.88m (6ft 2in)

Relationship status: single

Love interest: none

Personality: pranker, funny and nurdy

* * *

Name: Louise Tyler

Age: 28

Gender: female

Birthday: 15 March 1986

Occupation: receptionist

Hair: black

Eyes: Brown

Height: 1.67m (5ft 4in)

Relationship status: single

Love interest: none

Personality: annoying and tempermental

* * *

Name: Robyn Myler

Age: 26

Gender: female

Birthday: 1st August 1988

Occupation: nurse

Hair: ginger

Eyes: blue

Height: 1.67m (5ft 4in)

Relationship status: single

Love interest: none

Personality: giggly, caring, nosie

* * *

Name: Lily Chao

Age: 27

Gender: female

Birthday: 3 November 1989

Occupation: doctor

Hair: black

Eyes: Brown

Height: 1.72m (5ft 8in)

Relationship status: Single

Love interest: Martin 'Ash' Ashford

Personality: bad bed side manner, can be kind

* * *

Name: Rita Freeman

Age: 36

Gender: female

Birthday: 10 May 1978

Occupation: nurse

Hair: blonde

Eyes: Brown

Height: 1.67m (5ft 4in)

Relationship status: single

Love interest: none

Personality: stands her ground, but kind

* * *

Name: Max Walker

Age: 32

Gender: male

Birthday: 18 April 1981

Occupation: porter

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Height: 1.8 (5ft 11in)

Relationship status: single

Love interest: Zoe Hannah

Personality: cheeky chappy, kind, funny

* * *

Name: Ethan Hardly

Age: 31

Gender: male

Birthday: July 31 1982

Occupation: doctor, specialist registrar, emergency medicine

Hair: blonde

Eyes: blue

Height: 1.88in (6ft 2in)

Relationship status: single

Love interest: none Personality: nurdey, kind, loves his job

* * *

Name: Caleb 'Cal' Knight

Age: 32

Gender: male

Birthday: 8 June 1982

Occupation: doctor, specialist registrar, emergency medicine (locum)

Hair: Brown

Eyes: blue

Height: 1.88m (6ft 2in)

Relationship status: single

Love interest: himself

Personality: cheeky, flirtatus, can be kind

* * *

Name: Ian Dean

Age: 29

Gender: male

Birthday: 29 July 1984

Occupation: paramedic

Hair: black

Eyes: Brown

Height: 1.88 (6ft 2in)

Relationship status: single

Love interest: Samantha Alexa Nichols

Personality: friendly, funny, can flip very easy

* * *

 **Waterloo road**

* * *

Name: Tom Clarkson

Age: 39

Gender: male

Birthday: April 5th 1976

Occupation: Teacher and Deputy head

Relationship status: Single

Hair Colour: brown/black

Eye Colour: blue

Height: 1.67m (5ft 6in)

Personality: Everyones faverite teacher, loves his job, not a bad bone in his body.

* * *

Name: Matt Wilding

Age: 34

Gender: male

Birthday: March 18th 1981

Occupation: teacher

Relationship status: single

Hair Colour: blonde

Eye Colour: blue

Height: 1.8 (5ft 11in)

Personality: Very kind and caring and cares about what others think of him

* * *

Name: Steph Haydock

Age: 44

Gender: Female

Birthday: 21st August

Occupation: Teacher

Relationship status: Single

Hair Colour: Blonde

Eye Colour: Blue

Height: 1.82 (5ft5)

Personality:Bit of a slacker, loyal, friendly, flirtatious, likes gossip

* * *

Name: kim Campbell

Age: 35

Gender: Female

Birthday: 17th January

Occupation: Teacher

Relationship status: In a relationship

Hair Colour: Brown

Eye Colour: Brown

Height: 1.83 (5ft6 )

Personality: Hard - working, loyal, friendly, bubbly, strong.

* * *

Name: Chris Meed

Age: 38

Gender: male

Birthday: January 13th 1977

Occupation: teacher and deputy head

Relationship status: single

Hair Colour: brown

Eye Colour: brown

Height: 1.8 (5ft 11in)

Personality: Chatty chap and very intelligent. Comes from a rich back ground.

* * *

 **Home and Away**

* * *

Name: Daryl "Brax" Braxton

Age: 37

Gender: male

Birthday: October 25th 1978

Occupation: Owner of Angelos

Relationship status: In a relationship

Hair Colour: black

Eye Colour: blue/ brown

Height: 1.88in (6ft 2in)

Personality: kind and looks out for his brothers. Has a very short fuse.

* * *

Name: Heath Braxton

Age: 35

Gender: male

Birthday: November 3rd 1980

Occupation: Worker at Angelos

Relationship status: Married

Hair Colour: brown

Eye Colour: brown

Height: 1.88in (6ft 2in)

Personality: will do anything for his children and looks out for his brothers. Has a really short fuse.

* * *

Name: Kyle Braxton

Age: 20

Gender: male

Birthday: 31st December 1995

Occupation: Worker at Angelos

Relationship status: single

Hair Colour: brown/ blonde

Eye Colour: brown

Height: 1.8 (5ft 11in)

Personality: Funny and looks out for his brothers

* * *

Name: Casey Braxton

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Birthday: March 21st 1999

Occupation: At school and does pizza delivery

Relationship status: single

Hair Colour: brown

Eye Colour: brown

Height: 1.83 (5ft6 )

Personality: Can be grumpy but is mostly happy and lively

* * *

Name: Bianca Scott

Age: 33

Gender: Female

Birthday: July 30th 1982

Occupation: Teacher

Relationship status: Married

Hair Colour: Blonde

Eye Colour: Blue

Height: 1.72m (5ft 8in)

Personality: Kind, caring, loving and helpful.

* * *

Name: Ricky Sharpe

Age: 36

Gender: Female

Birthday: February 27th 1979

Occupation: Photographer

Relationship status: In a relationship

Hair Colour: blonde

Eye Colour: blue

Height: 1.72m (5ft 8in)

Personality: Kind and caring. Does anything for her family.

* * *

Name: Rocco Braxton (he passed away from cot death in the show but here he's going to be ok)

Age: 3

Gender: Male

Birthday: March 15th 2012

Occupation: N/A

Relationship status: Single

Hair Colour: Brown

Eye Colour: Brown

Height: N/A

Personality: bubbly and happy-go-lucky sort of toddler

* * *

Name: Harley Braxton

Age: 11 months

Gender: Male

Birthday: August 16th 2014

Occupation: N/A

Relationship status: Single

Hair Colour: Blonde

Eye Colour: Blue

Height: N/A

Personality: N/A

* * *

Name: Darcy Braxton

Age: 11

Gender: female

Birthday: August 1st 2004

Occupation: at school

Relationship status: single

Hair Colour: blonde

Eye Colour: blue

Height: 1.29m (4ft 3in)

Personality: bubbly and hyper.

* * *

Name: Ryder Braxton (Thanks to Gillian Kearney Fan for the name)

Age: not born yet

Gender: male

Birthday: N/A

Occupation: N/A

Relationship status: N/A

Hair Colour: N/A

Eye Colour: N/A

Height: N/A

Personality: N/A


End file.
